


Find Yourself

by SentinelSpockNimoy



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Race, Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentinelSpockNimoy/pseuds/SentinelSpockNimoy
Summary: Marina Stryder has had enough of city life. She wants to have real friends and actually be happy. So, one stormy night, she speeds off down Route 66. She has no idea what she's looking for, but when fate causes her to break down, she finds herself in a tiny town that just might be the paradise she's been hoping to find. Takes place after Cars in an AU where Cars 2 doesn't happen.





	1. Gone Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Cars. If I did, Doc would still be alive, and Chick Hicks would be getting trolled ALL THE TIME.
> 
> I do, however, own Marina Stryder, so please credit me if you use her.

It was a dark and stormy night. Not that Marina Stryder minded. Actually, the weather matched her mood and made her even more certain no one would notice the black 1951 Hudson Hornet coupe as she sped away from the city of Chicago that she'd finally had enough of. She couldn't decide exactly what had made her decide to leave. Maybe it was the rush everywhere, or the fact that people were concerned only with themselves. Or maybe just that, despite all the rush, no one was really GOING anywhere. They were all just settled into daily routines that they repeated like robots.

I'm not a robot, Marina thought as she passed through one of the suburbs. She didn't know or care which one. To her, it was one more thing between her and the city.

She'd chosen Route 66 instead of the interstate. The interstate was too much like what she was trying to get away from. Plus, she'd heard talk of street gangs causing accidents on it. While she knew she was built like a tank compared to newer model cars, she still didn't want to take a chance.

Marina had left suddenly, but she'd made sure to sever all ties to Chicago. She'd left the key to her apartment in her landlord's mailbox, along with a note explaining why. She thanked him for letting her live there, and for helping her find work when she'd first moved there. He really was a kind car, and she would miss him. But she knew he would understand, and he would have encouraged her to do what she was doing anyway.

Her two bosses were a different story. One would be stoic and indifferent, like he was about everything. The other had probably been getting ready to replace her with someone who was a newer type of car anyway, so he wouldn't even miss her. Still, she'd written to both of them, and her final paychecks would be direct deposited into her bank account.

Her "friends" didn't matter that much. Marina didn't think of them as true friends anyway, they were just a group of luxury cars she could get out of the house with and could stand to be seen in public with. They were girly-girls, frivolous and pretty shallow (one had a total meltdown once because there was a tiny spot of dirt on her paint) and often made Marina roll her eyes and question her decision to be associated with them. But someone had to keep them out of trouble when they stupidly went to a bar and had too much to drink, and the big Hornet was the only one who could seem to do that.

She'd packed all of her things in her trunk, along with some fuel, so she wouldn't have to stop much. She wanted to just drive and drive until something inside told her to stop, that she'd found her place where she'd stop permanently and settle down, far away from her old life in Chicago. Already, the suburbs were behind her, and the towns were getting smaller and farther apart, and between them, her headlights were the only source of light in the inky blackness.

It seemed this was what she was meant to do, for she blazed down the road at top speed and never saw a single cop. Perhaps the universe was keeping them away, so she wouldn't have to stop for a speeding ticket. She didn't worry about the turns, even the sharp ones. She easily drifted around each one. It must have been some sort of instinct that came with being a Hudson Hornet, since they were known for taking sharp turns at high speed like this. She welcomed the rain and wind in her face, as it only made the speed more exhilarating. She could hear herself laughing as with every mile she drove, a bit of the weight of the life she'd left was blown away, and she was finally being freed. It was like the wind carried her down the road. No, it was more like she WAS the wind. Either way, it was an intense rush, the most thrilling thing she'd ever done.

She switched on her radio to her favorite mix station and turned it up loud so she could hear it over the storm as she sang every song as loud as she could. She'd never felt so wild as she did now. She understood what drove the illegal street racers, now. This feeling of the wind in their face, of knowing how fast they were going, and of feeling so light they could almost fly. She could just imagine herself soaring off into the night, a victorious smile on her face. She didn't know or care exactly what from, but all that mattered to Marina was that she was finally free.

She wasn't sure how long she drove, stopping only to refuel with what she'd brought. The day and night (or was it days and nights?) all melted together in her elation as she followed the old road south to St. Louis, then turned west from there, a black rocket gone in the blink of an eye.

She had entered Ornament Valley late at night when it happened.

One second she was driving along, the next smoke was coming from under her hood and she could hear loud pops. She fought hard to keep going, but her engine finally stalled out and she rolled to a stop.

"Wha-But I've never broken down in my life!" Marina cried in disbelief. She let out a frustrated scream that echoed off the giant rock formations around her. As she listened to the echo, she looked around and began to replace her frustration with fear. There was no sign of civilization anywhere. No one would know she was here, and she couldn't move anywhere fast to go get help.

Great, THIS is how I go out. she thought, And I don't even know where I am.

She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice the old police cruiser that pulled up to her until he spoke.

"Can I help you, miss?"


	2. She Came Upon A Midnight Clear

For a minute, she just stared at him. Then her head caught up with her.

"Um...y-yeah. I-I mean yes, Officer. Uh..." What did she want first? A tow? A phone call? A jumpstart? Honestly, she didn't even know if she COULD be jumpstarted. And anyway, she didn't have any cables. "...where am I?"

"A long way from home," the police cruiser said, spying her Illinois plates, "You're in Carborator County, Arizona."

"Oh. Okay, next question. Is there any chance you could get someone out here to tow me to a service shop or a motel with a phone?" The cruiser nodded.

"It's not too far to town, I'll go get Mater and have him bring you in. I'm Sheriff, by the way." Without waiting for her to reply, Sheriff headed back he way he'd come and she was alone once more.

A few minutes later, he returned with the rustiest, most beat-up old tow truck she'd ever seen. He only had one headlight and she couldn't even tell what color he was. But he had a somewhat goofy grin that seemed to be permanently plastered on his face.

"Good evenin' miss. Mah name's Mater. Y'know, like 'tuh-mater'. But witout da 'tuh'." He had a very heavy accent.

"I'm Marina Stryder." Mater backed up and hooked her with his tow line.

"Take her into Doc's. And for the love of Chrysler, drive slow." Sheriff instructed. Marina smiled as he went on ahead and Mater towed her after him.

He brought her into a tiny little town that seemed to have less residents than half a floor of her old apartment building. As Mater drove, she saw a motel (the "Cozy Cone" according to its sign), a gas station, a tire store, and a number of other little shops. At the very end, before the road turned, she saw a courthouse flanked by a fire station on one side of the road and a police station on the other. She took note of a much newer-looking building, but she couldn't read its sign in the dark. Mater suddenly turned and brought her into a tiny medical clinic. He pulled her onto the lift and released her, without turning on the lights.

"Sheriff's gone to get Doc for ya. He'll fix ye right up, Miss M'rina." Mater said as he pulled out.

"Thank you." Marina called after him.

She didn't have to wait long before another car pulled in. The lights flicked on to reveal...

A cobalt blue copy of her.

He was the exact same make, model, and year as she was. Both were coupes, too, she noted.

"Good evening, Miss Stryder," the blue Hornet said, "I'm Doc Hudson. Sheriff told me you broke down just inside the county line." Doc Hudson. Why did that name seem familiar? Where had she heard it before?

"Mind if I take a look?" he asked.

"No, go ahead. And please, just call me Marina. I'm not nearly old enough to be a miss." Doc nodded as she popped her hood.

"You a racecar?" he asked.

"No. I mean, my make and model is, but I've never even been to a racetrack. I did kinda race outta Chicago, though." She laughed, "My parents were the race fans. Their favorite was always The Fabulous Hudson Hornet-" Her eyes widened as she remembered the news report where she'd heard his name, "Holy crow, that's you! You're THE Hudson Hornet! Wow, of all the places I could break down." Doc stared at her, amazed.

"How did you figure that out just from my name?" he asked.

"One of those late night talk shows. Some racecar was talking about you being his crew chief and he called you Doc Hudson. It clicked when you told me your name and asked if I was a racecar." she answered, "I didn't realize you were a doctor too." Doc nodded and got to work on her engine.

"I shouldn't be surprised by now that almost everyone who's anyone knows about that." Doc said.

"Well, it was at one of your races that my parents met, thanks to a ticket office screwup that ended up with their seats next to each other instead of the dates they'd originally gone with. It worked out, because they ended up together and so did their dates. You won that race too."

"I see. I asked because your engine is perfectly designed for racing. It happens sometimes when a child is born a racecar make and model." Doc explained.

"Well how 'bout that. This is the first time I actually drove at a racecar's speed. Can you fix it?" she asked.

"I did," Doc said, "but I'd like to keep you in town for a day, just to make sure nothing else is wrong."

"Keep me as long as you need to, Doctor. I didn't have any specific destination in mind when I left Chicago. Figured I'd just drive and drive and see where I ended up." Doc smiled at her.

"You sound a lot like someone else I know. Someone who did the exact same thing."

"Who?" Marina looked at the blue Hornet as he let her down from the lift.

"Me." he said.

He'd sent her to the local gas station, Flo's V8 Cafe, to get some fresh fuel and oil. Doc watched the black Hornet as she slowly pulled into the station. When the lights didn't hit her, she was nearly invisible. Just like him, and just like McQueen, she had appeared out of the shadow of night, right where she needed to be. He found himself wondering how long she would stay, and what kind of person she would turn out to be. After all, it had only taken a week for McQueen to do a complete 180 and turn his personality around. Sure, other racers at the tracks would ask Doc for hints and tips, but McQueen was the only one who actually appreciated what the old car taught him and put it to use in his own racing. And it was paying off. McQueen was leading in the points, with that no-good Chick Hicks far behind him in second.

He decided he'd have McQueen meet Marina tomorrow. Right now, he decided to do just what he knew the red racer was doing.

Sleeping.

Marina drove slowly into the station, where a turquoise show car greeted her.

"You must be Marina." the show car said, "I'm Flo. Doc called over and said you could use somethin' to drink."

"Yes, but I don't have a way to pay right now." Flo waved her off.

"It's doctor's orders, honey, so it's on the house. Come on in." Marina followed her into the circular building that served as the kitchen for the cafe. Flo quickly threw something together and pushed the can over to Marina, who took it gratefully.

"I don't know what this is, but it's delicious. Thank you." Marina said.

"Not a problem, hon." Flo smiled, "You got a place to stay?"

"Yeah, Doc wants me to stay at the clinic for the night. So he can keep an eye on me." Flo nodded.

"That sounds like ol' Doc. Always overprotective of his patients." The show car laughed to herself.

"He's a doctor. I like my doctors to be overprotective of their patients. It means they care more about me than their paycheck." Marina said.

"What paycheck? Doc won't take one. From anybody." Flo said. That surprised Marina. She'd never heard of anyone refusing to get paid for their job.

"Really? Why not?"

"He says he doesn't need it, that any service we provide him is his payment, be it my fuel or Luigi's tires or a paint job from Ramone. He says he does the job because it makes him happy." Flo said, "All we know is that he's stubborn as a Mule. Although Lightning McQueen sneaks money into his bank accounts behind his back." She snickered, then noticed Marina's blank stare. "Oh, I'm sorry. You don't know anyone I was just talking about. Don't worry, you'll meet them tomorrow. They all come here for breakfast around seven, before their stores open for the day. I'm sure Doc'll wake you up. Speaking of which, you're probably tired. I'll let you get back to Doc's and rest."

"Thanks Flo. Again, that was delicious. What was it?"

"A master cook never reveals her secrets." Flo said with a grin. Marina smiled and left the station. Doc had left the door open for her, and as she entered, she saw him asleep behind a desk. She moved onto the lift as quietly as she could, so as not to wake him, and was soon asleep herself.


	3. Welcome to Radiator Springs

The next morning, Marina was woken by some sort of trumpet fanfare playing, interrupted by equally loud rock music.

"WILL YOU TURN THAT DISRESPECTFUL JUNK OFF!" someone yelled.

"Respect the classics, man!" was the reply. Marina groan and slowly rolled off the lift. Doc was already gone, probably gone to Flo's for breakfast. She yawned as she left the clinic and crossed the road. Several cars were already there, some of whom she didn't know.

"Morning, Marina. What can I get ya?" Flo asked.

"Whatever the chef recommends. Surprise me." she answered. Flo nodded, then flourished a tire at a yellow Chevrolet.

"Marina, this is my husband, Ramone. Nobody rocks a paint job like him."

"Yellow, baby." He chuckled at what appeared to be the couple's inside joke. Marina eyed a car at a far end pump that was an even older model than she was.

"That's Lizzie," Ramone said, "She can sleep through anything." Indeed, she was sleeping through her breakfast. Just then, a small Fiat and a little forklift entered the station.

"Ello, Miss-a Marina. I'm Luigi," said the Fiat, "and Guido, he speak only Italian."

"You're the tire guy Flo talked about last night! When she told me about how Doc won't take a paycheck." There was a loud spitting sound, followed by Ramone complaining that he got gas on his paint.

"You told her that, Flo?" Marina hadn't even noticed Doc was at the pump next to her until he spit out whatever he was drinking and coated Ramone.

"Well you weren't, ya stubborn ol' lemon." Lizzie piped up suddenly. Marina then noticed the fire engine beside her.

"That's Red," said Doc, "He doesn't talk much." Before Marina could ask why, two more cars joined them, a Volkswagen van and an Army jeep.

"Excuse me a moment, I'll be back." Doc said when he saw them, and pulled out rather quickly. The two bickering cars entered the station.

"Why do you even come here, Filmore, you never drink anything." the Army Jeep said. So the VW was Filmore.

"Everybody hangs here, man." Filmore responded.

"Sarge, leave him alone and have somethin' to drink." Flo said. The jeep was Sarge, then.

"'Lo folks. Marina, I see Doc got ya all fixed up and running again." Sheriff said as he pulled up to the pump across from her.

"Yeah, he's just having me stay for a day to keep an eye on it and make sure he doesn't need to do anything else."

"Mornin' sleepin' beauty!" Mater exclaimed as he arrived.

"Hey Mater." Marina answered. Just then, Doc returned.

"Marina, this is Sally, owner of the Cozy Cone and Wheel Well motels." A sky blue Porsche pulled up and smiled at her as another engine revved slightly. Sally rolled her eyes and laughed.

"This is my boyfriend-"

"Lightning McQueen." Marina said as a familiar red racecar pulled forward, "We met in Nashville. He thought I was Doc. He took me to a clinic after I got sideswiped by some idiot on my way home."

"See, she looks just like you, Doc!" McQueen remarked.

"Funny, since I'm the same age as you." Marina smirked at him.

"And now you know everybody in town." Flo said as she took everyone's orders. Lizzie was already sleeping again.

Marina watched as Doc and Lightning blazed around the dirt track at Willy's Butte. They were training Lightning to keep him in practice for race season, but judging by their laughter, they were also having fun. She watched in awe as the two drifted around a turn side-by-side, as if they were one car with two bodies. She felt a familiar rush building within her.

Well, there's only one way to truly test my engine and make sure it's fine.

Doc and McQueen flew toward the two tires with a rope between them. Once the two racers passed, a third engine revved and joined them. The two were neck and neck when a huge black blur shot between them, already starting to drift around the turn.

"What the-Doc, was that what I think it was?" McQueen cried.

"Yes." Doc answered. "That was Marina Stryder." Sure enough, there she was, out of breath but grinning at them from the finish line.

"Sorry!" Marina called.

"Don't be. That was really good!" Lightning said. Doc nodded in agreement.

"A little too much outta the gate, but you get trained, you could be as good as McQueen here." the old Hornet said.

"Wow, thanks, Mr. Hudson. I never thought about it before. Do you know where I could go to at least learn how to do better?" Doc seemed to think on it a little. McQueen whispered something to him that she couldn't hear. Doc nodded.

"If you don't mind staying here longer," he answered, "I could teach you while I train Lightning." Marina's eyes lit up.

"I would be honored to learn to race from you, Doc." Marina smiled, "After all, I've already decided to stay for karaoke night at Flo's on Friday."

"You sing?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah. I used to be a bartender at a place in Chicago, and sometimes I would provide live music on Fridays."

"So you're pretty good then?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, Stickers." Both Hornets snickered a little as McQueen made a face at that.

Sally gave Marina a room at the Cozy Cone to stay in. She was eager to get up in the mornings. She went down to the dirt track before dawn for solo lessons with Doc, where he guided her through basic skills every racer had to know. This was different from street racing that she'd witnessed in the city. This was what the professionals did. Of course, Doc also went over all the rules and demonstrated what moves were allowed and which ones were not. He showed her the correct way to pass someone, how to come out of a start versus a restart, how to pit correctly and exit the pits without doing herself any damage, and everything else. She turned out to be a fast learner. After breakfast, he would have her apply what she'd learned in a race against McQueen. Both wore speakers that connected wirelessly to Doc's crew chief headset so he could instruct and guide them in real time as they raced. Marina had a blast. It was the most fun she'd ever had working at something in her life. And the fun didn't even stop when the sun went down.

"Hey Marina," McQueen called after dinner.

"Hey, great racing today. You almost beat Doc."

"I know. Stupid cactus." They both laughed before McQueen spoke up again.

"So, Mater's taking me tractor tipping tonight, and, well, I was wondering..."

"If I wanted to go?" Marina finished, "Sure. Sounds fun."

"Oh, it is." Lightning assured her, "It's way more fun than it sounds. Meet at the traffic light in an hour."

"Got it. Be there or be square." Lightning stared at her oddly. "Just something my dad used to say. See you in an hour."

Marina turned out to be a great tractor tipper, too. She would honk loudly, like Doc when he called for order in the court. The dim-witted tractors would the tip and backfire, causing the three cars to burst into fits of laughter. The grand finale was McQueen revving his engine, which caused all remaining tractors to tip and backfire at once. Then they would laugh so hard their sides hurt.

"I don't care who y'are, that's funny right there." Mater said.

"You said it," Marina laughed, "Did you see the two I got that landed on top of each other?"

"Oh, that was HYSTERICAL!" McQueen cried. The three laughed as they headed to their separate sleeping quarters. Mater to his shack, McQueen to his racing headquarters, and Marina to Cone #2 (#1 was always in demand since Lightning had stayed in it before) Marina smiled as she settled in to sleep. She'd only been here for a few days, and already she was starting to get attached. Maybe, just maybe, she'd finally found her place in the world. Just maybe.


	4. Dark Horse

Friday night came up fast. The time slipped by as Marina lost herself in racing lessons, tractor tipping trips, and drives through Tailfin Pass up to the Wheel Well. She was getting good, finishing close to Lightning and Doc when the three raced together. She was a master at the drifting turn. Lightning joked that when she did it alongside Doc, it was like having a second Doc. She was getting faster too. Sheriff, who was rather nitpicky about speeding, kept track of her speed as it gradually increased with her lessons. They knew he wouldn't miscalculate it.

Then, on Friday, something amazing happened.

Marina and McQueen were racing, with Doc and Sheriff watching. They entered their last lap and blazed toward the finish line. And they heard both Doc and Sheriff exclaim.

"IT'S MARINA BY A NOSE!" She slammed on her brakes in shock. She'd won! She had beaten Lightning! It was only by an inch or so, but she still won! Lightning smiled.

"Good job, Marina! Now I have TWO Hornets to watch out for." He laughed, "But seriously, great job."

"Thanks, but I still got a ways to go." Marina grinned, "But now you better watch your back"

Everyone was gathered at Flo's for karaoke night. Of course, Flo and Ramone started things off with some duet Marina didn't know, followed by something in Italian from Guido. Ironically, Sheriff chose to sing "I Shot The Sheriff" which earned laughs from everyone. No one was surprised when Sarge chose the Army song, followed by the Air Force song, the Marines song, and finally Anchors Aweigh. Filmore chose a Hendrix song.

Then it was her turn.

"Ladies and gentlcars," Mater announced, "Singin' 'Dark Horse' by Caitlin 'n' Will, Miss Marina Stryder!" Marina smiled as she pulled up to the mic stand. The fast paced music started, and she felt the thrill like she was leaving Chicago again. She took a deep breath and let herself go with the song, one of her favorites

It's the ones that you don't see comin'  
It's like they were born runnin' wild,  
Runnin' wild  
Deep down there's a blue fire flame  
People laugh and call them names  
But they can't  
Keep 'em down

She easily switched to the higher, louder notes, which seemed to slam into her audience. But they were hooked, all eyes on her. Even Lizzie was staying awake.

Hey, hey  
Everybody loves a dark horse, baby  
A long shot in a world gone crazy, yeah  
Yeah  
You can do what you want to do  
Win it all you got nothing to lose  
Yeah, yeah

Beaten down, nowhere to run to  
Count 'em out but it ain't nothing new  
It aint nothing new  
A hungry heart that ready to fight  
Burnin' like stars in a small town sky  
In a small town sky

Hey, hey  
Everybody loves a dark horse, baby  
A long shot in a world gone crazy, yeah  
Yeah  
You can do what you want to do  
Win it all you got nothing to lose  
Yeah, yeah

You can do anything you wanna do  
Win it all when you ain't got nothing  
Nothing to lose  
Yeah

Everybody loves a dark horse, baby  
A long shot in a world gone crazy, yeah  
Yeah  
You can do what you want to do  
Win it all you got nothing to lose  
Yeah, yeah

The applause was almost deafening as she backed down.

"You ARE good!" McQueen cried, "You sing as good as you race!"

"Aw, thanks Lightning." She smiled at him.

"Que belissimo! 'Twas beautiful!" Luigi and Guido.

"Indeed, that was the loveliest thing I've ever heard here. Have a drink on me." Flo pushed a can to her.

"Thanks, Flo." Marina took a sip, "Delicious as always."

"Are ye gonna leave us now? Ye said you'd stay fer karaoke night." Mater said sadly.

"Actually, if you guys don't mind, I'd like to stay a little longer." She grinned.

"Besides, I need to beat McQueen a few more times to make sure that wasn't a fluke."

Days turned into weeks as Marina continued her racing lessons, getting better every time. She had easily settled into life in Radiator Springs, and they had gladly accepted her. As time went by, Marina found it harder and harder to even think about leaving. So no one was surprised when she announced that she wanted to stay. Sally gave her Cone#2 for however long she needed it. Sheriff helped her get her mailing address changed and issued her a new Arizona state ID. She got a new license plate frame from Lizzie, and Guido put it on for her. When she wasn't racing, she helped everyone out in their stores. Sometimes, she'd arrange tire displays for Luigi, other times she modeled new paint jobs for Ramone. Sometime she even worked the front desk at the Wheel Well for Sally. She became great friends with everyone, especially Doc and McQueen. That was how her life took another unexpected turn.

"The racing season's starting soon." McQueen announced one night at Flo's. It had been a couple months since Marina came to town. The season had ended shortly before her arrival, but now the next one was almost here.

"Can I come to a race?" Marina asked, "I've never been to a racetrack, except for Willy's Butte." McQueen and Doc exchanged knowing glances with each other.

"Um, about that, Marina..." Lightning was trying hard to keep a straight face.

"McQueen and I have noticed how much you've improved." Doc said, "Like him, I see that you have natural talent for racing."

"What are you saying?" Marina asked, confused.

"Well...I'm going to a pre-season race tomorrow. It's one where all the new racers start out. Sometimes, a car may even pick up their first sponsor at it. Doc and I are going to watch, but...you're so good already...I think you should come with us and enter the race." Marina was shocked.

"M-Me? In a real race?" They nodded.

"I bet you could win." McQueen said, "After all, you'd have the best crew chief there is, since you'd be borrowing my pit crew."

"You got something I ain't seen on a racetrack in a long time, except for Lightning." Doc added, "You've got talent, yes, but you also have heart. You race just for the sake of doing it. You don't even gloat to McQueen or me when you win."

"Because that's not who I am." Marina said, "I don't do something like that if I don't love what I'm doing. I didn't want to learn racing so I could run off and get rich. I did it because I enjoyed learning from you, Doc, and learning with you, Lightning."

"And that's just the kind of car the racing world needs." Doc said.

"Like I said, it's just a preseason. No contracts or obligations. You just show up, enter and go. If you don't like it, you don't have to continue. But we'd all be there to watch you." Lightning went on. Marina thought about it for a moment. She didn't think she was THAT good. But then again, she could just imagine how proud Doc would be if she did well, even won! He'd taught her so much, he deserved to see it pay off. And how awesome would it be if a '51 model car beat a bunch of the newest models. If nothing else, she could say she'd been to a racetrack. Besides, McQueen had a point. She just might enjoy it.

"All right." she said, "I'll go. I'll race." There was a chorus of cheers.

"Peet stop!" Guido cried. They rushed her into the tire store, where they switched out her tires for Doc's old racing ones.

"They'll be all right for you." Doc said, "You don't want to race on your normal tires on the asphalt."

"I know I sound like a dumb fangirl, but I truly am honored to wear them, Doc. I'll take good care of them." Their next stop was Ramone's. He gave her a fresh coat of his blackest black. In honor of their town, she had him put a big number 66 on each side of her, red with a blue outline for the two who taught her to race. Seeing a chance for advertising, Ramone gave her long silver pinstripes that looked as if they were blowing right off with her speed. He placed a small sticker for each of their businesses on either side of her. When everything was done, she looked just like a professional racecar.

"It's beautiful Ramone. Thank you. Thank you everyone."

"Make us proud, girl." Sheriff said with a smile, "Break every speed limit there is tomorrow."

The next day, they left early. McQueen gave Marina his trailer for the ride, since he wasn't racing. Sally stayed behind in town with Red and Lizzie, who was too old to make such a drive.

The track was in Phoenix, and the drive through the city reminded Marina of Chicago. But inside the trailer, it was like she was a visitor from another world, just passing through. As they pulled into the infield of the track, she could see other, shabby looking trailers as Mack pulled up to the registration booth. Already there were some cars in the stands, and she'd seen many more tailgating out front. She slowly rolled out when the ramp to the trailer came down, the sun glinting off her, since Ramone had insisted on shining her one more time.

She let Doc and McQueen handle her registration, since she had no idea what to do. Instead, she sized up the track, calculating her turns and where she should speed up or slow down. She was already eager to get out there.

She was starting in literally the very last post position. But she looked over to where all her friends surrounded Doc, who sat on the crew chief's platform. They all smiled and waved at her, even holding up homemade signs and banners. Her heart swelled at the sight, and she decided she was going to win today. For them.

"START! YOUR! ENGINES!" the official yelled. Marina started up, but didn't waste fuel on the showy revving the other cars were doing. Then the green flag dropped and the race was on.

By the first pit stop, Marina was a quarter of the way through the field, not in last, but not threatening the leaders yet.

"Save yourself for the end," Doc told her as Flo filled her with fuel and Guido changed her tires, "That's where it counts. You're doing great so far."

"Keep it up." McQueen encouraged as Marina shot back out onto the track.

She did. By the second stop, she was halfway through the field, and at the third, she was three quarters of the way through. Now she would keep going to the end. No more stops left. Now was the time she had to make her moves. Gradually, she inched her way up, not taking time to gloat to the cars she passed. She had eyes only for the leaders, She would remain in third until the final lap.

"Now's the time, Marina." Doc instructed through his headset, "We know what you've got. Time to show everybody else. There's only two cars ahead of you. You know what to do. Now show 'em." She could see the two lead cars neck and neck, and even hear them bickering. Then they parted, just as McQueen and Doc did that day at Willy's Butte. And . between them, she could see the finish line.

The space between them was only a car width. But it was enough.

Marina surged forward and shot in between them, like a black bullet. She could hear the loud cheers as she shot out in front of them and felt the wind from the waving checkered flag hit her.

"And it's Marina Stryder with the win!" came the voice over the loudspeaker.

She looked over and saw her friend yelling and cheering, and she let out an excited yell herself.

"And that just goes to show you, folks," the announcer boomed, "Never underestimate a dark horse." Marina smiled. Oh yes. Just like her favorite song, she was indeed a Dark Horse.


	5. Racecar 66

"Marina, that was AWESOME!" McQueen exclaimed as she returned to the trailer. She'd collected the small amount of prize money and the plaque that came with it, her name already engraved on it. She noticed the others had already left, probably trying to beat the city traffic to get back to town. Only Doc, McQueen, and Mack were left.

"Nicely done!" Doc added, "Just like we practiced. If I didn't know better, I'd never believe this was your first time on a track."

"Thanks, Doc. I wanted to do really good for you." She turned to McQueen, "Okay, you're right. That was exhilarating."

"If you want to keep going, I can get you signed up for the season." the red car said.

"But...don't I have to be sponsored to be in the season?"

"Don't worry. I'm Lightning McQueen. I know people who can help with that."

"Assuming someone doesn't pick you up today or at another preseason." Doc said, "I'll see if some of my old sponsors are still around. But for now, congratulations on a race well run, Marina."

"Thanks." She smiled, "Let's get home, before Sheriff arranges a search party."

She was greeted by the entire town as she rolled off the trailer to the welcoming sight of the town's neon all lit up. Her friends all showered her with compliments and congratulations, Sally taking pictures of her to put next to her plaque in the racing museum with all the exhibits on Doc and McQueen. Suddenly, Ramone burst into the museum.

"Everybody, come quick! Marina's on TV!" The others parted to let Marina through to follow him. She pulled up to Lizzie's old TV just as the news came back on.

"And in sports news tonight, a surprising upset for two young racers who have dominated pre-season events here in Phoenix when a drive-on entry steals the win on the final lap. Kelly Bomgartner has the story. Kelly?" The footage switched to a red Honda Accord standing outside the track they had just left.

"Thanks Chris. A huge upset for pre-season dominators Chase Wilder and Slink Rattles when a drive-on entry named Marina Stryder blew past them to win the race, marking the first time neither of them has won." A replay of Marina's race began as the reporter continued in a voiceover.

"Marina Stryder is obviously a 1951 Hudson Hornet, a make and model that hasn't been seen on a racetrack in over 50 years. But despite the age of her type, Stryder herself is no older than Lightning McQueen, who provided her transport to the track. He also lent her his pit crew, including the Hudson Hornet himself, who told us he'd taught Marina to race himself. McQueen added that if she continues to race in the regular season, he thinks she could easily win the Piston Cup, which would make her the first rookie ever to do so. But it's all up to Marina to decide if she'll be the dark horse of this year's Piston Cup series. For WPNN, I'm Kelly Bomgartner, with sports news." The anchor went on to some other story, but she didn't care about it. She was amazed. The Piston Cup series! She hadn't even thought about it, and already people assumed she was good enough to qualify for the prestigious race series. Lightning even thought she could win it!

Well, why couldn't she? There was nothing stopping her, except her lack of a sponsor. But Doc and McQueen both said they could help with that while she raced pre-season. And she did enjoy doing it. She actually looked forward to Ramone doing her racing paintjob. Already, she couldn't wait for the next race.

She trained harder than ever now, pushing herself to get as good as she could possibly be. Sheriff even allowed her to race along the road between town and the Wheel Well so she could practice on asphalt. And every other weekend was a pre-season race. Again and again, she blew past Chase and Slink, which seemed to inspire some of the others, as they began coming in second or third ahead of Slink or Chase. But Marina was always out in front. So it was no surprise when, before the official start of the season, the Piston Cup league released their recruit list to all potential sponsors, and Marina was on the top of it. If a sponsor picked her up, she'd be officially in the season, able to qualify for the Piston Cup championship race.

The problem was getting the sponsor. But she should've known her friends would have her back.

She had just gotten home from the final pre-season race, and everyone seemed to be acting strange, as if they were trying hard not to tell her something. That was when the phone in her motel room rang. She shut the door and answered it.

"Hello, Marina Stryder here."

"Hello, Miss Stryder. My name is James Kirk. I'm with the Piston Cup league."

"Oh. What can I do for you, Mr. Kirk?"

"Nothing. I'm calling to inform you that you have been accepted under the sponsorship of the town of Radiator Springs. Apparently, every one of the town's small businesses pooled together to get you in. Lightning McQueen even chipped in. Congratulations, Miss Stryder."

"Oh my...Thank you, Mr. Kirk! This is amazing!"

"We'll see you at the first race of the season. If you have any more questions at any time, you can reach the Piston Cup office at this number. Good luck Miss Stryder." And with that, he hung up. Marina was speechless. She turned and opened the door to her room, wanting to tell everyone...only there was no one there.

"Guys?" She headed toward town, turning onto the main road.

And there they were.

A huge banner hung over the road that read "CONGRATULATIONS MARINA!" in what was obviously Ramone's painting. Beneath it, the whole town was gathered.

"You guys knew already, didn't you." Marina said in disbelief.

"These are good folk here, who care about each other," Doc said, "That includes you."

"So...all of you put in to sponsor me?" They nodded. "Wow...I don't know what to say except...Thank you. I have the best friends I could ever hope for."

"We got you something, too." McQueen said, "Luigi, Guido." The Fiat and the forklift pulled up with something on Guido's lifts covered in a gray tarp.

"You make us-a so proud on-a the track, we got-a you..." He yanked the tarp off as Marina gasped, "Four-a brand-a new racing-a tires!" Indeed they were new. The newest cutting edge whitewalls that had been designed after Lightning was seen wearing whitewalls last season.

"Wow! I love them, guys! Thanks!" Sally set up her camera with a timer, and everyone gathered around Marina, the new Radiator Springs 66 car, who had never felt so happy in her life. Finally, she had people who truly cared about her, and she was doing something she loved. And they were all with her to make sure she could do it. In all her life, Marina had never felt more at home.


	6. Chick

"You nervous?" McQueen asked as Mack drove him and Marina to the first official race of the season. He'd gotten a bigger trailer so the two racers could ride together without it being awkward. They shared a pit crew, since McQueen's crew members sponsored Marina.

"A little," she admitted, "Weren't you at your first time?" McQueen laughed.

"Me? Nervous? Now THAT'S an understatement. I couldn't even sit still my first time."

"Wow. That bad?"

"Yeah. But you're a natural. You're gonna do great today, Marina. And this time, I'll be out there with you. So if you need help, I can be there."

"Thanks, Lightning." She smiled and looked out the window, "Looks like we're here."

McQueen looked out the window on the other side and mentally cursed when he saw a green trailer with a big 86 on it, along with the name 'Hostile Takeover Bank'. The one racecar he couldn't stand. They felt the slight lurch as Mack parked the trailer.

"We're here, guys." the semi announced.

"Let's roll out." Marina said as she pressed the button to open the door.

They were greeted by a horde of reporters and flashing cameras. Marina looked out in awe at the enormous stadium that surrounded the track. Every seat was full, and all those cameras were flashing. The roar of the crowd was almost deafening. Marina looked toward one end of the track and saw herself exiting the trailer on the huge jumbotron, her lugnuts the size of the spectators in front of the giant screen. The camera flashes glittered off her paint, . Loud music boomed from the track's loudspeakers, interrupted only by the commentators.

"And there's the pre-season phenomenon herself, Marina Stryder." Bob Cutlass announced.

"Oh man, nobody even saw her comin'! She was like Wonder Woman or somethin'! I can't wait to see what she's got planned for today, Bob!" Darrell Cartrip added in his usual overenthusiastic way.

"Neither can I, Darrell, but today she arrives with and races against training partner Lightning McQueen, who's been credited with bringing back racing legend The Hudson Hornet."

"Not only that, Bob, but he gave up the Piston Cup just so he could help Strip 'The King" Weathers finish his last career race. Ain't nobody gonna forget that!" The two went on to announce the arrival of some of the other racers. Marina followed McQueen to the check-in tent. A green car greeted them. Or rather, he greeted McQueen.

"Hey McQueen! Come to finish second again?"

"Beat it, Chick." McQueen said. Marina flinched. So this was the infamous Chick Hicks, whom Lightning couldn't stand. From what she was seeing already, Marina didn't like him either.

"I'm already gonna beat YOU." Chick bragged, "You and whoever that new rookie princess is. She'll be cryin' speedin' home when I beat her."

That's it, Marina thought, You do NOT call ME a cryin' princess.

"That 'new rookie' happens to be right behind you, idiot," Marina growled, making Chick jump around to face her, "And I am anything BUT a princess, Chickie." She smirked as she saw that get to him, "Oh, and I hope you like my rear bumper, 'cause that's all you're gonna be seein' of me. Come on Lightning." With that, she hurried McQueen away from the green car.

"I see why you can't stand him." she said

"That's it," McQueen said, "You are coming with me any time I have to be near him."

"Green punk." Doc added, having caught up with them after escaping a mob of reporters.

"You said it," McQueen agreed.

"Not to worry guys," Marina said, "Somebody's gonna be cryin' at the end of this race, and it won't be me." The other two cars chuckled.

"Normally, I don't like this kind of behavior," Doc said, "But today, I want you both to put him in his place."

"Yes sir!" McQueen and Marina said in unison.

This time, Marina started in the middle of the field. She looked down the line of cars in front of her and saw McQueen up at the very front.

"McQueen to Marina. Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, McQueen." She'd been fitted with a wireless earpiece and microphone like McQueen's so she could talk to him and Doc.

"Are you both getting me?" Doc asked, adjusting his crew chief's headset.

"Gotcha, Doc." Marina said

"Same." answered McQueen. She could hear the other racers testing out their comm systems too. Except for Chick, who was busy flirting with his fangirls in the stands. As an official approached the start line, McQueen nudge the green car.

"Pay attention." he hissed. Marina laughed to herself. Chick was SUCH a moron. He even missed the "Start your engines" call. When the green flag waved, he scrambled to get going before he got run over as everyone surged forward, Marina included. She couldn't wait to beat him.

"This is it, folks, we're into the final laps of the race." Bob Cutlass announced, "Favorites Lightning McQueen and Chick Hicks are fighting for the lead, and newcomer Marina Stryder is right up there in the front quarter of the field."

"Aw man, this is what she did in the preseason!" Darrell Cartrip added, "I love it. She makes 'em think she's not a threat, but then she makes a move at the end that they never see comin'!"

"And we're coming up on that point in this race, Darrell. We can tell Marina has the leaders in her sights. It's just a question of when will she strike, and how."

"Wait a little longer." Doc instructed. Marina did, until she saw McQueen get spun out by Chick.

"Marina!" he called over their comms, "I can't get back up there in time. He's all yours!" She saw McQueen shoot back onto the track behind her. She started blocking other cars so McQueen could get back up until he was even with her. Then she set off after Chick, with McQueen right behind her.

"And there she goes! Marina takes off after Chick, with McQueen right behind her!" Darrell exclaimed.

"Oh hey, McQueen! Sorry you're about to lose!" Chick yelled as they entered the final lap and he put on an extra burst of speed to get away from them. Marina glanced back at McQueen.

"Now?" she asked.

"Now." Lightning answered. Marina surged forward after Chick, McQueen right behind her. Chick was already dancing as they came out of the final turn and headed for the finish.

"GUESS WHAT-" Marina called as she came even with Chick, McQueen even with her door. Chick stared at them in shock.

"-CHICK-EN BUTT!" Marina yelled as she and McQueen shot across the finish line with her in first and McQueen in second. All Chick could do was stare openmouthed at them.


	7. The Call of the Track

"And it's newcomer Marina Stryder with the win!" Bob Cutlass announced.

"I KNEW IT, BOB! I KNEW SHE WAS GONNA DO SOMETHIN'!" Darrell Cartrip was going ballistic with excitement. Marina couldn't help the enormous smile that spread on her face as she crossed that line and felt the wind from that checkered flag. She could even hear, scattered around the crowd, chants of "Stryder! Stryder! Stryder!" She couldn't help it, her heart swelled with pride, especially when she looked over at the pits and saw Doc's smile matching her own. She'd vowed to herself to make sure he wouldn't regret teaching her, and judging by his face, he didn't.

"Atta girl, Marina." Doc said over the comm, "That was REAL racing."

"I did it for you, Doc." she said.

"Hey Marina, you should've seen Chick's face when you did that." McQueen chimed in with a laugh, "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

"Well, I don't like people calling me sissy names." Marina said as she slowed down, drifting toward the infield and Victory Lane, where she could see Doc and her friends/sponsors waiting for her.

As soon as she got into Victory Lane, she was swarmed by photographers, and one news camera accompanied by a sedan she recognized as Kori Turbowitz.

"Marina, how does it feel to win your professional debut race?" Kori asked, pointing the microphone at her.

"Well, Kori, it feels amazing, of course. It's a huge accomplishment for me, but I honestly can't take all the credit." Marina noted the confused looks she was getting, "If it weren't for Lightning McQueen, Doc Hudson, and everyone else in Radiator Springs, I wouldn't be here." She could feel tears forming as she said it, 'So I think they deserve just as much credit for this win as I do. It's a team effort. As Strip Weathers once said, 'this ain't a one-man deal. You need a good team.' And Kori..." She glanced at them with misty eyes and her heartfelt smile, "...I have the best team there is."

"That was a very touching statement from Marina Stryder herself. Coming to you live from Victory Lane, I'm Kori Turbowitz..." Marina didn't hear whatever else the reporter said as she drove up onto the raised platform where the owner of the racetrack awarded her a small trophy and a check that, while small by Piston Cup organization standards, was the largest she had ever received for anything.

"Congratulations, Miss Stryder." he said.

"Thank you very much, sir." She turned to the cameras, still unable to do anything but smile as her picture was taken, even when Doc and McQueen and eventually everyone else got in the picture with her.

The two exhausted racers slept all the way home, even when everyone else stopped for gas and Sheriff ran off to issue a speeding ticket. Doc looked over at the trailer where the red racer and the black Hornet slept. Surprisingly, he felt a slight urge to join them. Not in the trailer, but on the track. He couldn't explain why, but something about watching Marina race against other professionals and the way she seemed genuinely grateful for the experience reminded him of what he thought was gone from the racing world. But seeing her gave him just the slightest glimmer of hope. Maybe they would even let HIM back in.

And maybe Chick Hicks will give to charity, he thought. He was old news and he knew it. He'd had his chance. Now it was Lightning's and Marina's turn to shine, and he was determined to do everything he could to help them be their absolute best.

Still, though, he couldn't ignore what he felt.

Sally, Lizzie, and Red greeted everyone when they arrived home. They carefully rolled the two racecars into their respective homes (or cone, in Marina's case), not wanting to wake them.

Doc cut back their practice time a bit to let them recover from the race while still keeping in shape. At least, that was the reason he gave everyone. But he had another reason too. When he knew no one was down at the track, Doc went and raced by himself. He knew this track so well, he could close his eyes and just lose himself in the feeling of the wind rushing over him, the ground seeming to shake under him. The more he did it, the more Doc found himself missing racing, and his heart ached to be back on the track. He wished he could be out with Marina and McQueen. They seemed so happy and free when they raced. Doc would've given anything to have that back. He slid to a stop as he usually did, savoring the feeling for as long as he could.

"Wow, Doc, you're amazing." Doc whipped around to find Marina standing by the start/finish line tire.

"Wha-How long have you been there?" Doc asked.

"I saw you drive off." Marina said, "and you looked sad or something, so I thought I'd come see if you were okay."

"Oh." Doc looked down, "Well...thank you."

"So,...is something wrong? I won't tell anyone." Marina promised. The old Hornet looked out around the track, the sighed. Marina pulled up beside him.

"You miss racing, don't you." she stated softly. He nodded.

"It's okay, Doc. You loved racing. It's a part of you. It's always hard to quit doing something you love so much."

"I wish I could've done it again. Just one more time." Doc said sadly. Marina thought for a moment, then her smile returned as an idea formed in her mind.

"Let me make some phone calls. I may know a way to give you at least something of your racing days back."

"You would do that for me."

"Are you kidding, Doc? After all you've done for me, I owe you." Marina smiled. Doc smiled back at her as the black Hornet headed back to town.

"Thank you, Marina." Doc whispered as he too headed home.


	8. It's The Ones That You Don't See Comin'

It was late at night when she finally got through.

"Piston Cup main office, James Kirk speaking."

"Mr. Kirk, this is Marina Stryder. I...had something to ask you."

"Go ahead, Miss Stryder."

"I was wondering...could someone who has won the Cup before...could they possibly come out of retirement and rejoin the league?"

"Hold on a moment." She could hear the shuffling of papers or perhaps it was pages turning. A flurry of typing and clicking could also be heard before he spoke again.

"There's nothing in the rules that says they can't." A pause, "Especially not if you're talking about who I think you're talking about."

"He wants to come back. He misses it. They told him he was history, and it hurt him."

"From what I hear, that's a load of scrap. I for one would love to see him back in it."

"You and so many others. Don't worry, Mr. Kirk, I'll get him back in it."

"Good luck, Miss Stryder."

The next morning, Marina explained what she'd found to Doc.

"You did WHAT!?" the Hornet yelled, "Why in the name of Chrysler would you do that?"

"You said you missed racing, so I thought-"

"You thought you'd go behind my back and try to upturn everything I've worked for here? No thank you! I lost one thing I loved! I'm not going to lose another just because some rebel city girl who thinks she knows everything comes charging in to upheave everything!" Marina rolled back a little, stung by his words, "Next time, mind your own business and leave me alone!" The old Hornet angrily slammed the clinic's doors in her face.

"Excuse me for caring about you," she said softly, her eyes watering, "and wanting to do something nice for you." She turned away sadly. As she was about to leave, she heard the door open again.

"Marina, wait." Doc said. She turned around to face him and he could see that he'd really hurt her, her eyes misty.

"Come inside a moment." Marina followed him into the clinic.

"I heard what you said out there just now." Marina nodded.

"I'm sorry, Doc, I just...You said how much you wished you could've raced again, so...I-I thought I would find out if you still could. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to get your hopes up in case they said you couldn't." She looked down.

"If it means anything, the guy from Piston Cup said he hoped you came back."

"He did?" Marina nodded.

"He said there's nothing in the rules against it, 'especially not if it's who I think it is'. And he's not the only one." Doc seemed to be thinking.

"I don't know. I have you and Lightning now, and the town, and-" Marina cut him off.

"Doc, you of all people should know that you can't neglect yourself, it's unhealthy." She moved closer to him, "Besides, you do so much for all of us, I'm sure we'd all love to do something for you for once."

"Would anyone even want to see me?" Doc asked.

"Are you kidding? Lightning, for one, keeps saying he wishes he could've seen you race. Think how much that would mean to him, to have the one dream he thinks is impossible come true." Doc nodded and looked down.

"He still looks amazed when I race around Willy's Butte."

"Exactly." Marina said, "Look, just do what Lightning told me to do. Just do one race."

"One race?"

"Yes. If you don't do it for you, do it for Lightning. It would mean the world to him." Doc seemed to think about it for a moment.

"How will he see me? Won't he be racing, too?"

"Nope. You just get yourself entered, Doc. I'll take care of McQueen. And, like you and him told me, just try once, and if you hate it, you don't have to continue." Doc sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it." he said.

"You're going to be great, Doc."

"Thank you, Marina...And...I apologize for calling you names. You were trying to do something nice, and I threw it in your face. That was wrong of me."

"It's okay, Doc." she smiled at him, "It's okay."

Doc trained Lightning and Marina like normal, and no one said any more about the race. In fact, no one even hinted that there WAS a race, until Sally announced that she'd been given tickets to a race by an old friend and and asked McQueen if he wanted to go to it with her. Unbeknownst to him, her "old friend" was actually Marina, saying only that Sally should take McQueen because there would be something special that he should see. On the day of said race, Lightning and Sally drove together. As soon as they were gone, the town sprang into action, only this time they were getting Doc ready. Mack had McQueen's trailer already hooked up and ready. As soon as Doc was on board, they took off for the track.

"So what's so special about this race?" McQueen asked as he and Sally found their seats, "I didn't even know there was a race today."

"I dunno, she didn't give me the details," Sally replied, "She just said something's happening that my boyfriend would probably enjoy seeing."

"Huh." McQueen turned back to the jumbotron just as the final car in the race was being introduced.

And his jaw dropped.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sally asked, wide-eyed.

"Aaww man, we got a real treat for race fans today!" Darrell announced.

"Indeed we do, Darrell." Bob agreed, "Your screens are not malfunctioning, folks. Our final entry is indeed legendary number 51, better known as the Fabulous Hudson Hornet."

"THAT'S DOC!" McQueen yelled when the camera zoomed in on the car the two were talking about.

"Nobody ever thought we'd see the racing legend again at all until he showed up last year with McQueen." Darrell said, "And now, not only is he back, he's RACING!"

"Right you are, Darrell. The rumors that have skyrocketed ticket sales for today's race are finally proven to be true. One thing is for sure. This will be an exciting race."

Marina smiled as she watched Doc head out onto the track. She'd taken on the role of being his crew chief for today. She stifled a laugh when she spotted McQueen and Sally's dumbstruck faces in the stands when Doc appeared on the giant screen. She carefully adjusted her headset and switched on the comm.

"Doc, it's Marina. Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." he answered, "Are they here?"

"Yeah, Flo snapped a photo for you. It's pretty funny." She followed the blue Hornet around the track with her gaze. At one point she spied Chick Hicks. "Doc, be careful of Chick. He's been doing this longer than some of these others."

"Maybe so, but I was doing this before he could even talk." Doc replied, "You know what, I'm glad you talked me into this. I've been wanting to put that punk in his place since Lightning's Piston Cup run."

"Make him cry, Doc. Make. Him. CRY."

Doc didn't disappoint. The first chance he got, he blazed past Chick, causing the crowd to go completely insane, cheering and screaming his name. Marina had been right, people DID want to see him. More than that, they were loving him! So much for him being "history." People had bought tickets to this race just because of a RUMOR that he was in it. He found McQueen and Sally in the stands, and McQueen flashed his lightning bolt at him. With every lap, it was like years, and hurt and longing were stripped off him. It was just as thrilling as he remembered it. Doc fell into each turn as if it were instinct, his adjustments and speed calculated with perfect precision so he seemed to become the embodiment of speed and grace itself. He felt anew what he'd loved so much about racing; the feeling like he was flying. A huge exhilarated, joyful smile spread across his face. It was the best he'd ever felt since his crash

The only thing that made it better was when he flew by an enraged Chick Hicks (who ended up second) to take the race by an entire lap.

"And that right there is why this car is a legend!" Darrell said. Doc chuckled.

"Alright, Marina." he said over the comm, "You were right. I'm in."

"Are you serious? You want to get back in for real?" She sounded excited (in fact, Guido and Mack had to keep pushing her back onto the platform so she wouldn't fall.)

"Yes I do. Tell them to be ready." Doc looked back up at himself on the jumbotron, smiling with his newest trophy and the owner of the track beaming beside him.

"The Hudson Hornet's back."


	9. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to an RL friend of mine, this fic now has an official playlist. It's not complete yet, but you can see what we have so far at https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLICsS_fldm2VnlJxJEfbcu-g5j5WGWon2

"That. Was. AWESOME!" McQueen exclaimed when he was finally able to get to Doc and Marina, "Doc, you were amazing!...But, why were you in the race?"

"In one word, Marina." the old car replied, earning a grin from the black Hornet, "Well, actually, I've missed racing, and long story short, Marina talked me into coming back. We didn't say anything because we wanted to surprise you. Marina said you talk about how you wish you could've seen me race."

"Yeah, I do." McQueen nodded.

"Well, wish granted." Doc said with a smile, "And next time, you'll be out there with me. Marina too."

"It'll be an honor, Doc." Lightning said, "But wait...if you're racing, who's our crew chief going to be?"

"I already thought of that." said Doc, "and I've got it arranged. Guido has two of his brothers, Mario and Giordanno, moving in from Italy to be part of our pit crew. They're just as fast as he is. And here comes our new crew chief. I think you'll like him, Lightning." Lightning turned around and saw none other than Strip "The King" Weathers there.

"Mr The King? You're our crew chief"

"I sure am, Lightnin'. When the Hudson Hornet himself called and asked, there was no way I could tell him no."

"Oh wow!" Marina gushed, "This is so cool!"

"Linda and I had been thinkin' about moving anyway. We're in Houston right now, but-"

"Sick of the city?" Marina guessed, "I know what that's like." Strip turned to her.

"You must be Marina Stryder." he said, "I liked that speech you gave to the media after your first win."

"Thanks, sir." Marina said. Strip continued.

"I've seen your races, even the preseasons. For someone who's just learned racing, you're pretty talented. I'm excited to work with you."

"I'm excited to work with you too." Marina said. Just then, Mack drove up.

"You guys ready to go?" Doc nodded, and he and Marina boarded McQueen's trailer.

"Keep up your training with Doc, Lightnin'." Strip said, "I'll be moving in soon, and I'll expect you to be ready."

"Don't worry, sir, I will be." Even as Strip drove off, McQueen was still grinning as he went to find Sally for the drive home.

Their next race came up fast. Like Lightning's tie-breaker, it was a huge sellout. The news of Doc's official return (which he'd announced in an interview after the race where he surprised McQueen) had spread like wildfire. All three were excited.

Strip Weathers had quickly moved into town, and everyone held a celebration at Flo's to welcome the Weathers couple. It was here that Flo had pulled Marina aside, saying she needed her help.

"What is it, Flo?"

"Well, mine and Ramone's anniversary is the day you all get back from the race." Flo said, "and this year, I'd like to take him somewhere a little nicer than my station. I was wondering if maybe you could get Lightning or Doc or Strip to...use their status and get us in somewhere fancy." The show car looked hopeful.

"I have a better idea." Marina said, "Follow me." She led Flo to one of the abandoned shops in downtown. Red and Sheriff had fixed up the apartment attached to it for her.

"I did some renovating of my own," Marina explained, "Sally and Lightning, and of course Red and Sheriff have been helping me. They said I should have a business of my own, so I decided on a more upscale, tavern-pub restaurant. Family friendly, of course." She opened the door and Flo saw the almost finished restaurant, its walls paneled in some dark wood, like an English pub or something. She noticed Marina had included a stage at the back large enough for a house band and a singer, and a dancefloor in front of it. The tables were also dark wood, as was the bar to one side. Flo could see where they had knocked down the walls of a couple of the abandoned shops to expand the place.

"I've got some recipes and things from Chicago and my parents to start the menu off. Flo, consider yourselves the first reservation at The Hornet's Nest." Marina smiled.

"Miss Stryder, you are amazing. This is just the kind of place I had in mind!" Flo said excitedly, "Ramone will love it! Thank you!"

"Sheriff actually thought of the name," Marina explained, "since my apartment's attached to it in the back. And don't worry, she'll be ready to open by the time your date comes. But I'll have Sheriff and Red hold off on the front of the building until you two leave with us for the race. That way, you can surprise him."

"I love it." Flo said, "This will be our first perfect anniversary. Everything a girl could want."

"Glad I could help." Marina said. "We better head back before someone misses us." The two quickly left The Hornet's Nest, which still looked abandoned and boarded up from the front. Flo had to cough to get rid of her smile. Every year, Ramone had done something to her station to surprise her for their anniversary. Now it was finally her turn.

Strip rode with Lightning in his trailer to the race, so Marina and Doc shared Strip's trailer. Strip's driver, a big Western Star named Houston, was excited to finally be taking someone to a race again, eve if it wasn't Strip. Actually, Houston was ecstatic. He, of all trucks, was hauling the legendary Hudson Hornet! He'd never been more honored. Strip had talked to him about the racer who inspired him before, and now Houston was hauling him. He and Mack chattered excitedly the entire way, that is, until Doc barked at them to "shut up, for Peterbilt's sake!" which earned a stifled giggle from Marina.

When they arrived at the track, Strip wasted no time before getting his racers out onto the track. They had been the first ones to arrive, and Strip wanted to take advantage of having the track to themselves as much as he could. From a crew chief's stand, he gave instructions to all three through their commlinks.

"McQueen, good pace, but straighten up a little. Yes, like that. Marina, use the end of the turn to increase your speed. Let yourself be pulled out of it. Good, good. Doc, you're on asphalt now, you don't need to grip as much. Let up a little. There you go, you've got it." Doc wanted to point out that he'd been racing longer than any of them, which was true, but Strip and the others had more experience on asphalt than he did. Besides, Strip was careful not to talk down to any of them. He pointed out what they were doing wrong, but he did so in an encouraging way, talking them through until they got it right. Doc had a lot of respect for that. It was what he had done for Lightning and Marina, and he appreciated that Strip apparently shared his ideas on training.

And anyway, Doc had been the one to ask him for this. It was actually a relief that it wasn't all on him to know what to do. Strip was familiar with the others they would be racing against, so he could warn Doc if any of them tried to play dirty.

"Alright, team, bring it in." Strip called over the comm. The three of them headed back to Pit Row, where Strip met them.

"Excellent job, all three of you. It'll be tougher tomorrow, with more cars out there. Which is why I want you three to work as a team out there. Help each other out out whenever you can. These others are going at it on their own, so you three will have an advantage. Ideally, one of you three will win, so let's shoot for that. I don't care who wins, but I want one of you to do it. Don't decide now, decide who has the best chance while you're racing tomorrow." He smiled. "And of course, it's an honor to be crew chief for Team Radiator Springs." The three nodded their thanks, then headed to the track's on-site hotel to turn in for the night, exhausted after the long drive and the training session, but eager for morning, and the race to come.


	10. A Swarm to The Hornet's Nest

The Radiator Springs team were up with the sun, too excited to sleep. Ramone quickly set up his painting supplies in one of their assigned garages (the one with Lightning's 95 on it, to be precise) where he awaited one of the three cars to be first to get painted. He looked up when he heard one come in, and found Doc already on his portable lift. Ramone nodded and took out the photo he used as a reference for Doc's paint job. It wouldn't do well to have the Fabulous Hudson Hornet racing with a messed up paint job.

He needn't have worried. Like magic, his airbrushes flew over the car, first giving him a fresh coat of blue, then the "Twin H Power" logos on the hood.

"Ohhhhhhh yeeeeaaah. Ramone sighed as he painted the "Fabulous Hudson Hornet" words down the sides, along with the iconic number 51, and the giant Hornet logo across the trunk. He finished it off with a coat of glossy shine, then polished the chrome hood ornaments, trim, bumpers, and grille. He didn't need a sponsor sticker. Everyone knew who he was. Still, Ramone slapped a Radiator Springs sticker on either side of him.

Doc heard a wolf whistle and a purr as he got off the lift. Marina and Lightning appeared in the doorway.

"That was her." Lightning said immediately as he got up on Ramone's lift next. Marina grinned.

"Lookin' good, Doc." she said, "Love the chrome."

"You would." Doc huffed, "You're the reason I'm painted like this and about to do what I said I'd never do again."

"Aaaaand someone woke up on the wrong side of the garage." Lightning said.

"Still got that attitude, eh?" Doc teased with a smile as Luigi and Guido appeared with his racing tires.

"Guilty as charged, Your Honor." McQueen shot back, and that set them all laughing.

"Hold still, would you?" Ramone said, "I'm good, but not so good I can do it while you're moving."

"Sorry." Lightning settled down. Ramone finished him quickly, then moved on to Marina. Lightning got Radiator Springs stickers like Doc's. But Marina got the town logo huge on her sides and trunk, and her trademark number 66 on her sides and roof. She got a set of sponsor stickers for each individual business in the town, even the fire department and police department, as well as Doc's clinic. She knew back in town, Lizzie was waiting to receive an additional set with the logo for The Hornet's Nest. But Ramone couldn't know about that yet.

"Thought we ought to have a little fun with this one." Marina said. She brought out coordinated bumper stickers for each of them. When lined up, the front stickers read "Looking for", "Chick Hicks'", "worst nightmare?" and the back ones read "HERE", "IT", "IS".

"I'm guessing Lizzie helped with that?" McQueen asked, remembering the bumper sticker the antique car sold that read "HERE IT IS Radiator Springs"

"Yeah, she did." Marina said, "She was so excited, I couldn't turn her down."

"I'll take 'Chick Hicks" and 'IT' please." Doc said.

"And I'll take 'Looking for' and 'IS' definitely." McQueen said.

"Cool, I get 'worst nightmare?' and 'HERE' Oh man, I can't wait to see his face!" Marina cried.

"It'll be priceless." Lightning agreed as they all headed out onto the track for a last warm up before they had to be ready to race.

Strip turned out to be just as good a crew chief as Doc. Nothing escaped his watchful eye as he followed his three racer around the track. They were doing exactly as he told them to do, helping each other whenever possible. His old rival Chick was not making it easy on them. Strip caught his breath as Chick tried to ram Doc into the wall once, but Doc pulled out one of his old racing moves and used the wall to flip himself over Chick, landing on the other side of the amazed green car, much to the crowd's excitement. Strip grinned to himself as he remembered watching Doc do the very same trick on TV as a child. One of the reasons the Hornet had been his favorite racer.

"Amateur!" Doc yelled as he landed from the flip and passed Chick. Some of the other racers couldn't help but laugh.

Toward the end of the race, Doc slid back behind Chick, which surprised Strip as well as the green racer.

"Doc, what are you doing?" Strip called, concern evident in his voice, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Doc said, "But this delinquent road hazard, as Sheriff would say, is about to get a little surprise."

Chick looked back and saw Doc line up between McQueen and whatever the black Hornet's name was. But what really caught his eye was their front bumpers, which read "Looking for Chick Hicks' worst nightmare"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chick called. The three laughed, then shot past him in single file, only to line up again with McQueen on the outside and the female Hornet on the inside. Now they read "HERE IT IS" across their back bumpers. Chick let out a rather dramatic shriek as the three cars shot on ahead to keep their lead and finish with Doc first, Marina second, and Lightning in third. Originally, he and Marina had been tied for second, but when he realized Chick was ahead of everyone else, he slipped back to knock Chick off the podium, much to his dismay.

"That was a great race, you three. Well done." Strip said, nodding his approval to each. And he meant it. He now knew how Doc had felt coaching first Lightning, then Lightning and Marina. He was so proud of his racers as he watched them congratulate each other.

"Did you see his face when Doc flipped over him? Hilarious!" Marina laughed.

"Doc, that flip was amazing!" Lightning complimented.

"You were right, Lightning" Doc chuckled, "I DO 'still got it.' And it felt good to show him up, too."

"Come on, guys, we've got a date back in town!" Marina said, "Sheriff just called to say-"she spied Ramone headed their way, "-he needs us back now! He even called some friends from his Police Academy days to give us an escort!" The entire Radiator Springs team was packed up in mere minutes, the racers and Strip loaded onto the trailers.

Sheriff's friends met them at the exit to the track and escorted them quickly down the interstate, stopping only when Houston and Mack needed to fill up. As they pulled in, Flo recognized that as her cue and put on her best tired and drowsy act, even drifting onto the shoulder of the exit ramp a few times for good measure.

It worked like a charm. Ramone was at her side in an instant, asking if they had to keep going, saying Flo was tired. Strip and Lightning gave up Strip's trailer for Flo, knowing Ramone would want to ride with her. Strip had even shut the shades so she could "sleep". As soon as the ramp closed, Strip and Lightning nodded to the others. Quietly as they could, they all left with Mack and all but four of their escort, who had stayed behind for Houston.

As soon as Mack's trailer opened in Radiator Springs, everyone sprang into action, getting a special table ready at The Hornet's Nest, its front now finished, complete with a neon sign that had the name in bright red and a picture of a blue Hudson Hornet with buzzing hornet's wings emerging from its nest.

"Aaaawwww, that's so cute! I love it!" Marina squealed when she saw the sign. She was about ask who designed it, but then she saw the huge grin on Red's face. "Thanks, Red, it's perfect." Just then, Guido shouted something in Italian.

"Guido says 'ere they come!" Luigi translated. Everyone rushed inside the restaurant as Houston pulled up to Flo's.

"Flo? Baby, I think we're home-Oh man, I forgot!" Ramone cried.

"Thank goodness." Flo said as she rolled out.

"Flo, it's our anniversary!" Ramone cried, "I forgot! I'm so sorry! Here, I-I'll go get some candles, we can still have dinner, we-"

"Come here, Ramone." Flo said as she started towards downtown, "I want to give you your present, then we can do that, okay?"

"O-Okay. But I really am sorry, baby."

"I know, I know."

"Hey, what's The Hornet's Nest?" Ramone asked, spying the new sign. Flo smiled.

"Why don't we find out?" She led Ramone through the door into the dark restaurant. Suddenly the lights came on.

"SURPRISE!" yelled the entire town, gathered around a decorated table filled with cards. Above the table hung a banner that read "Happy Anniversary!"

"Oh my...Flo, did you do all this?" Ramone asked.

"I had help," she admitted, "but it was my idea. You always make our anniversary so wonderful every year, I wanted to do the same for you for once. And I wanted it to be a surprise. So, do you like it?"

"I love it," Ramone said, "Not as much as I love you, but I love it."

"Dinner's on the house." Marina announced as she brought their meal over. Flo had given her Ramone's favorite recipe to use for them.

"You even ordered my favorite!" Ramone exclaimed as he took a sip. Flo nodded The others let them enjoy their dinner before Marina took the stage at the back, where Lizzie's stereo was set up, She knocked it and the first notes of Bryan Adams' "Heaven came out, causing Flo to gasp. Even she hadn't known about this part.

"Ramone, it's our song!" she said.

"May I have this dance?" he grinned, just like he had when the song played at their wedding reception. A teary-eyed Flo accompanied him to the dance floor, where they danced slowly as Marina sang, the others watching and smiling.

At the end of the night everyone headed back to their homes, switching off their neon for the night.

"That was the best anniversary ever." Ramone said, "Thank you, Flo. But, you didn't have to do so much."

"Yes I did." said the show car. "I wanted to make you feel as special as you make me feel every year. I wanted everything to be perfect."

"Our anniversary's always perfect." Ramone said.

"What about the year we both spent it broken down on the side of the road? Or the one where we missed our reservation? Or when we were stuck in traffic? Or-"

"All perfect." Ramone said.

"How?" Flo asked. Ramone leaned closer and gave her a kiss as they entered their shared home behind his shop. His words brought tears to her eyes again.

"Because I spent them all with you."


End file.
